


A bunch of Lucifer oneshots

by XanderTheMultishipper



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: But I love this trope so much, Canon-Typical Gore, Canon-typical description of violence, F/M, Gen, I love this fandom way too much, I'm sorry this is so cliche, Lucifer Needs a Hug, Massive cuddle party happens, So yeah enjoy my ramblings, and he gets one, post-season two, so that's fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderTheMultishipper/pseuds/XanderTheMultishipper
Summary: Classic post-season two fanfiction. Lucifer wakes up in the desert, and somehow, magically finds his way back to L.A. You know, the normal stuff
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	A bunch of Lucifer oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Just a warning beforehand that there is a fairly gore-y scene (fairly graphic description of injury), and a bit of violence. Nothing too bad, but if you don't like that stuff, get outta here. Seriously. Go. Bye. I don't want anyone getting triggered

Chloe groaned in frustration as she tried to solve a case which was proving extremely difficult. She'd never admit it, but having Lucifer there, with all his strange observations and oddly helpful tips, really did make solving the case easier. Even though he could be a pain in the ass sometimes. 

She also missed him. He'd gone missing two weeks ago, which wasn't super weird, but he'd told her he wanted to show her something and he'd never outright lied before. She had looked for him, but it was like the opposite of what had happened five years ago: he disappeared, leaving his car, phone, and keys at the hospital. 

"Hey." Ella magically appeared next to her, voice lacking her usual cheer and morning bounce. "Any luck?" 

"No," she sighed in response. "There's just no connection between the murders, you know?" 

Ella groaned. They'd been stuck on this case for the better part of two weeks, with no new leads for the past four days. 

"Hey, Chloe, seeing as there's nothing and you've gone through every single inch of paperwork there is, you should take the evening off! Come party!" Ella said, trying to sound excited- and somewhat succeeding, actually. 

Chloe looked up and found herself unable to refuse. After all, she thought, what do I have to lose? Ella's right, I'm not gonna find any new connections here. With a small sigh, she nodded her consent. Ella looked so happy that she found herself not regretting her choice too much. 

However, she decided to go through the paperwork one last time beforehand. After all, it was barely 3:45, she had plenty of time. Ella reached over to help. 

~•~•~•~

A couple of days later, Chloe and Ella were chatting in the precinct as they made themselves coffee. As the two had had dinner a couple of days ago, Ella had somehow spotted the tiniest connection that Chloe had missed, one thing led to another, and now they had finally managed to solve the case. 

"Ugh, I know! And then Trixie asks me when he'll be back, and I just don't know. I don't know what to do, Ella! I've looked everywhere," she practically yelled, gesturing like crazy, earning several confused or irritated looks from around the precinct. 

"Hey, Chlo, calm down, okay? We all know he won't stay gone for long, and yeah, it's a bit weird, but it's going to be okay, 'kay?" 

She nodded, taking a deep breath. 

~•~•~•~

The next week, Chloe was, shocker, working a case in the precinct. She was going over the details of it. 

Roman Royal, 26 years old, had been knocked out and hit on the head with a morningstar (which made her think unpleasantly about Lucifer), then strangled, and finally thrown from a bridge, to be found three days later. The top suspect was his brother, Remus.

She was going over Remus's criminal record when she heard a "holy shit" coming from Dan. Looking up, she let out a small gasp. 

Lucifer was standing there, on the staircase, skin red and peeling, small scrapes, cuts and bruises covering his body, bags under his eyes, clinging to the railing desperately for support. He was shirtless and barefoot, wearing nothing but a pair of dusty, torn trousers. His usually meticulous hair was sandy, for some reason, and all messed-up and curly. 

The two held eye contact for a couple of seconds, before she ran over. Lucifer mumbled a quiet, raspy "Detective?" 

And then passed out, leaving Chloe to completely support his weight.

~•~•~•~

A couple of hours later, after he'd been dragged- through the combined efforts of Dan, Ella, and Chloe- over to the precinct couch, the three of them were sitting nearby; Dan had found himself a chair, Ella was cross-legged on the ground, and Chloe sat on the armrest above Lucifer's head. 

She was absentmindedly rubbing one hand through his hair while chatting with Dan and Ella. 

"When do you guys think he'll wake up?" The latter asked suddenly. Chloe shrugged. 

"No idea. I wonder where he got those marks and burns," she answered. 

Dan spoke up, "probably somewhere hot by the loo-" 

Lucifer stirred slightly, leaning into her touch. Chloe grinned, but then jumped slightly as she heard a low humming noise. 

She looked over at Dan and Ella, both of whom were looking at each other, Chloe, and then the three of them all looked in unison at Lucifer. 

Dan was visibly trying not to laugh. "Is- what noise is that?" 

Chloe looked up, also holding back a snort. "It sounds like purring." 

Ella chuckled softly, and the other two soon joined in, still trying not wake him up. 

~•~•~•~

About fifteen minutes later, Lucifer had finally somewhat woken up, immediately requesting a glass of water (Dan had immediately been concerned at his unwillingness to drink alcohol) and a sandwich. Ella had immediately ran off to grab them. 

"How long was I gone for?" Lucifer asked, his voice much raspier and painful-sounding than usual. 

Dan looked over at Chloe, who nodded slightly. "Four years, Lucifer. You were gone for four years." His tone held underlying frustration, and, had it not been for the acting classes she used to take, she would've burst out laughing at Dan's straight face and Lucifer's visible panic as he looked up at her for confirmation. 

She nodded gravely and demanded accusingly, "What took you so long?" 

Lucifer looked around desperately, eyes darting quickly from object to object, trying to identify the date. Dan almost snorted, but held it in and he didn't seem to notice. 

Finally, after a couple of seconds, Chloe took pity on him. "Lucifer, we're joking, it's been three weeks." 

She watched as his shoulders sagged visibly in relief, most of the tension having faded. 

"Where were you, though?" Dan asked once Ella returned, leaning forwards slightly. Lucifer frowned as he wolfed down his sandwich and chugged the entire water bottle in one go, trying to figure out how to explain it in terms they'd understand and actually belief. 

"Well, I woke up completely alone in the desert. I couldn't see anything but cacti and sand, it was revolting. I ended up walking for about, well, a while, with minimal food and supplies, and then eventually I found a road and paid several drivers to take me here. It was most certainly not pleasant," Lucifer answered, sounding disgusted. 

Chloe grimaced in sympathy. That didn't sound exactly like her idea of a good time. She noticed Dan frowning, both in a 'sorry bro that sucks' way but also 'why should I believe you' way. 

Suddenly, Ella got up and hugged him. Chloe laughed as Lucifer patted her back awkwardly, not fighting, but clearly not super comfortable. 

Eventually, Dan joined the hug, which was a bit out of character, but she smiled nonetheless and joined in. Eventually, they all fell asleep there in the precinct, cuddling uncomfortably awkward on the couch. 

That was how Ruby the janitor found them at 3:51AM the next day. 

She decided to leave them alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory ty for reading, first fanfic so please be nice, and all that stuff! 
> 
> Obviously I don't own Lucifer or the characters. If I did, it'd be canon


End file.
